


【83】我配不配爱你-17（结局）

by Kruserkk



Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [16]
Category: Super Junior, 澈特 - Fandom
Genre: 83line, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk - Freeform, M/M, 朴正洙 - Freeform, 澈特 - Freeform, 金希澈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk
Summary: 卧底警察澈x黑帮大佬特 he最终篇 我发誓真的是he
Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028937
Kudos: 6





	【83】我配不配爱你-17（结局）

金希澈顺利的完成了最后一次收网行动，他把几个带着手铐的人押进了警车里，吹了个口哨脱下了沉重的防弹衣，忽然他听到身后传来了一身枪响，子弹巨大的冲击力和疼痛让他摔倒在地，耳边一下子变得安静了起来，他看到警署的同事们发疯一般地奔向自己，又看到了蓝色天空上飘过的白云，一朵一朵的好像盛开的睡莲，他感觉自己的眼皮沉了下去，之后就陷入了无边的黑暗。

“朴正洙，你的态度决定了你的未来，你已经没有退路了。”审讯室里，警官严肃的看着低头坐在对面的人。朴正洙眼帘低垂，轻笑着说道：“办案什么时候不讲证据讲起态度来了？”

“你现在很轻松嘛，是，你以为只要咬死了不知道就可以大摇大摆的走出去？先不说证据，我就问问你对得起希澈吗？”

“希澈…他怎么样？”朴正洙听到金希澈的名字，忍不住抬起了头。

“他死了，最后一次收网行动的时候，就被你往日联络的老雇主，亲手开枪打死了。”警官猛地拍了一下桌子，愤怒的咆哮道，朴正洙一下子站了起来，手上的铁链哗哗作响，他死命的扒着桌子边缘，探出身子，瞪着布满血丝的眼睛看着眼前的警官，希望从他脸上找到谎言的痕迹。

“你也会激动？”警官绕过桌子径直来到朴正洙面前，“你说谎，别想骗我。”朴正洙咬着牙一字一句地说。

“我也希望是假的，可怜希澈，到死也不知道自己拿命护了个什么东西！”

“不可能…不可能…”朴正洙跌坐在椅子上，“带我去见他…让我看他一眼，好吗？求你了就一眼…”朴正洙艰难地哀求着。

警官的耳机传来了上司的声音：“带他去，他已经要崩溃了。”

来到了警署的停尸间，朴正洙带着手铐，走到一扇玻璃窗前，透过窗户，他看到了一块白布盖着的尸体。

里面的法医点了点头，解开了白布，朴正洙在看清的那一瞬间扑在了玻璃上，撞到了头也浑然不知，那里面躺着的真的是金希澈。

朴正洙抱住头，发出一声撕心裂肺的哭号，猛的站起身，一头朝墙上撞去，警卫冲上前抱住他的双臂，警官走到他面前，用轻蔑的语气问道：“你真以为你配死在这里？你真以为你配和他死在一起？”

朴正洙整个人像魂魄被抽走了一般，默默的流着泪被带着离开了冰冷的走廊。混沌中他忽然想起了保险柜里的盒子，希澈留下的那封信。

“过了今天，不管别人问什么，哥都要说不知道，不管看到什么，哥都不要忘记说不知道。”

希澈，你早就向从前一样为我铺好了路吗，不管看到什么，即使看到你的尸体，也要说不知道吗？

停尸房里，不同于走廊的阴冷，台子上的人依旧一动不动的躺着，在灯光的阴影里，他眼帘微颤，一滴泪从眼角滑落，顺着有些伤痕的皮肤，滑落进乌黑的发鬓中。

朴正洙缓慢地抬起头，挤出一个不能再难看的微笑，用沙哑的嗓音说：“我真的，什么都不知道。”审讯室外，警官一拳捶在桌子上，摘下耳机骂了一句脏话。

希澈啊，哥一直羡慕你是那个从小被爱护着的人，想不到一直以来，哥才是那个被你护着的人，你是金希澈，因为你是金希澈，就算你站在哥的对立面上，却一直用心用命保护着哥，那就让哥再信你一次吧。

朴正洙从警署出来的第一件事，就是去了陵园，那是一座崭新的墓碑，墓碑上穿着警服的男人笑的灿烂，朴正洙忍不住伸手去触碰他上扬的嘴角。

“希澈啊，在那边要好好的，不要再做警察了，也不要像哥一样做坏人。”他拿出手帕仔细地一寸一寸地擦着墓碑，之后他仔细的把手帕叠好用一个希澈最喜欢的香水瓶在墓碑前压住，转身向外走去。

天很晴，朴正洙看了看远方，陵园外的景色很美，不远处有一棵十分茂密的大树。

“呀你这家伙！怎么重要的东西怎么能到处乱扔呢？”熟悉的声音从远处传来，朴正洙看到一个男人从树上跳了下来，手里拿着手帕和香水瓶。

“你…”朴正洙看着树下的男人，声音都哽咽了，他想要奔过去把男人抱住，脚步却踌躇了起来。

“怎么了？怕我是鬼？”金希澈张开双臂继续说：“过来抱抱不就知道了。”

朴正洙一步一步地走向他，将他紧紧地抱住，那有些瘦弱的肩膀，朴正洙把脸埋在金希澈的颈窝里，贪婪的呼吸着他身上熟悉的味道，金希澈感觉到有温热的液体顺着锁骨滑落在胸膛上，他把怀里的人抱得更紧，仿佛要揉进自己身体里那样，他长舒一口气，他们两个终于熬过去了。

良久，朴正洙小声地问：“你是怎么做到的？他们肯定很为难你吧？”

金希澈想起了那些咬紧牙关挺着的时候，冒着风险销毁证据的时候，躺在停尸房里听着外面朴正洙的哭声却只能一动不动的时候…可是不管需要怎样做，哪怕只有万分之一再见到他的可能性，他也会用命去搏，他笑了笑说：“没有，谁敢欺负我？我也和哥一样只说了不知道而已。”

“我猜到了。”朴正洙抬起头看着眼前的男人认真的说。

“猜到了什么？”

“你给我的信，最后写了‘朴先生我爱你’，太过分了，居然都不叫我的名字，你一定留了机会给我揍你。”朴正洙假装生气地说。

金希澈笑了起来，笑的眼泪都流了出来，是啊，我最爱的正洙，你还等着我平平安安的和你见面，我怎能不拼了命的活下去呢？

他用一只手捧起朴正洙的脸，擦干他脸上的眼泪.吻.了下去，绵长的.吻.带了点劫后余生的欢愉，朴正洙气喘吁吁地趴在金希澈的肩膀上，手指.玩.弄着他的耳垂，听到他的声音在耳边说：“朴正洙，我爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 终于完结了555，感谢大家的关注和喜爱，祝大家的cp发糖 永不散场！ 祝我们83line会永远幸福健康♥️


End file.
